


brand new day

by norththth



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hanbin being his clingy self, just a bunch of fluff, theres a brief mention of sex but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norththth/pseuds/norththth
Summary: hanbin loves cuddles, bobby loves hanbin





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so 1st: im sorry for everyone who ends up reading this, i wrote this in 15 minutes while i was stuck on a plane  
> 2nd: the tittle is from a kodaline song that i was listening to while i wrote this  
> 3rd: English is not my first language so i apologize for any mistakes (feel free to correct me)  
> i think that's about it, hope everyone is having a good day. :-)

mornings are always the best. bobby loves early mornings.  
he naturally wakes up first, hanbin's fingers clenched around his waist, he somehow managed to pull bobby even closer during the night, his nose burried into the curve of bobby's neck  
"bin..." bobby asked trying to roll out of hanbin's embrace, the other boy groaned a little furrowing his brows, arms and legs curling tightly around bobby's body.  
a small smile stretched across bobby's face at that, he thinks hanbin's clinginess is one of his most lovable traits, and while he was still smiling he pressed their lips together in a small peck.  
“im sleepy” hanbin says. “lets sleep some more.”  
bobby can already feel the energy under his skin, he doesn't want to sleep anymore, he wants to do something, anything, run around the block, take a shower, rap, dance... anything. he'd love to sleep too, but he knows damn well that he won’t be able to do that once he's awake. but hanbin has his eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face and well... bobby can't say no to him.  
"ok, im still sleepy too, i just... just let me... i need to pee." bobby said trying to untangle himself from hanbin's tight embrace, even though he was probably two times stronger than hanbin he was having some difficulty "i can't move bin..."  
"that was the plan." the hanbin smirked, eyes still closed, but he eventually sighed and let go of bobby, who sprawled himself everywhere, before getting up and running to the bathroom. and he's not sleepy. at all.  
“hmm...” hanbin murmured hugging bobby's pillow instead, rolling to the warm side of the bed where his personal light bulb was ten seconds ago. “come back here bob you said you were sleepy, and i need cuddles.”  
bobby sighed but sat back into the bed, hanbin attached himself to him almost immediately, his face resting on bobby's hip  
“you gonna suck me off?” bobby asks, and hanbin snaps his eyes open just to give him the biggest eye roll he could manage at that time. “well, that would probably make me sleepy for real.”  
hanbin bites his thigh at that. "do not.” he growls. “i will suck your fucking dick in a few hours, id fall asleep if i tried it now.”  
“not what i really wanted but that will do i guess." bobby tells him, but he plays with hanbin's hair as he says it and the love is clear in his even though he tried to sound annoyed. he loves hanbin so much. “can i ask for breakfast too? or should we just wait until yunhyeong wakes up?"  
“we'll wait.” hanbin decides. “now lay down and let me hold you.”  
it's bobby's turn to rolls his eyes, but he does as said anyways. as he lays down hanbin throws himself on top of him wiggling himself a little, just like a kitten that found a new nest. bobby smiles and grabs a hold of hanbin's fingers, intertwining them.  
“you said you were sleepy, liar, i know you can't sleep once you open your eyes in the morning" hanbin says. “i know you won't be able to sleep, just talk to me until i do?"  
“bossy little thing aren't you?” bobby teases, and he feels hanbin's little giggle vibrating agaisnt his chest. “or i could fuck you until you fall asleep too..."  
“oh my god shut up” hanbin says and he would probably pick a fight, but right now he's too tired to do anything about it, his muscles still sore from the last concert. "you're disgusting” hanbin says but kisses the tip of bobby's nose.  
"but you love me" bobby smirks  
"yeah... i do"


End file.
